


Watch Her Shatter

by BrightneeBee, Draughtofpeace, jalapeno_eye_popper, PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightneeBee/pseuds/BrightneeBee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draughtofpeace/pseuds/Draughtofpeace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalapeno_eye_popper/pseuds/jalapeno_eye_popper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: ~~~Pansy hears a ruckus in the dungeons and gets an eyeful, and then some!~~~One-shot PWP response to a prompt for Voyeurism Kink at the Page394 SSHG Discord server. There was, of course, a hot debate as to who was doing the watching.Collaboratively written by brightneeBee, JuliaTybalt, PixieKisses, Draughtofpeace, jalapeno_eye_popper, and severusmysinThis was @severusmysin's authoring debut on P394 collabs, and we are so happy to pop her quill cherry ;)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: Page 394 Discord Collection





	Watch Her Shatter

The chill of the dungeons slithered up Pansy's spine as she veered down a corridor, instead of following the usual route up to the warmer levels of the castle. As Head Girl, she was mostly doing a sweep through like the Prefects, but she didn't have any sort of set routine. She preferred to wander around and check the alcoves, broom closets, and empty classrooms. Her patrol would end once she reached the Hufflepuff's common room entrance near the kitchens. It would be an easy night, and maybe she'd find some wayward Gryffindors to take points off. 

Of course, drifting down the potions corridor provided Pansy with quite some intrigue, if not initially a bit of concern. 

Muffled squeals and thumps caught her attention, first. Then long, drawn out groans. The high pitched sound of polished wood grating over flagged stone floors. A crash. Glass shattering. 

All coming from Professor Snape's office.

Pansy hesitated a moment before approaching. As a rule she didn’t take many points from her own House, and understood that some things found in the dungeons could not be unseen. Curiosity, however, and the possibility for blackmail material on one of her fellows drove her forward.

She silenced the hinges as she eased the door open a crack, and for once in her life, Pansy Parkinson found herself speechless.

Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Good Girl, everyone assumed was a prude of the highest order, was currently groaning, seated on one of the high shelves, prim Mary Janes on Professor Snape’s shoulders, skirt tucked into her waistband, as he, with what looked like great skill, patiently devoured her quim.

Pansy realised suddenly that her own knickers were growing wet when Granger spoke, voice sounding tortured.

" _ Please _ ... Pl... Sir, I need..." Her voice stuttered as Snape’s tongue did a fluttering thing across her clit, making the prefect loose another groan and her flailing hand send another jar crashing to the ground, glass shattering on the stones. 

"Your pleasure belongs to me, Hermione." Snape argued, lifting his head to level a stern look at her, and Pansy could see his lips gleaming with the other girl’s arousal. "I know  _ what _ you need and  _ when _ you need it. Do you need a reminder?"

"Oooh! Please sir," Granger begged, tangling her fingers in his long hair. Most believed him to be most unkempt when in reality, his hair was baby soft and incredibly shiny.

Pansy knew she should head back, and go another way but she just could not stop watching. The way Snape's tongue dipped and swirled made her cunt throb with need. Looking around her for a moment, she slid her fingers inside her knickers and moaned loudly. She was so wet! Draco was brilliant at eating pussy but he'd never been able to make her this wet. Pinching her clit, she could help but let out a squeal of delight as more wetness flowed from her core, soaking her thighs.

Snape’s skilled tongue traced the length of Granger’s exposed cunt, teasing her engorged pussy lips as he traveled north like a serpent in search of its prey. "Was this your idea of remedial potions, Miss Granger?" Snape purred roguishly into Granger’s ear as he grabbed hold of her unruly curls and pulled her head back, exposing the arch of her neck. Granger moaned as she felt his teeth bear down on the tender skin, his lips still wet from her cum leaving slick trails across her rosy neck.

"N... N... No, Professor," Granger moaned, knocking more jars of ingredients onto the floor with another crash of breaking glass.

Turning her head to give him better access, she panted with need. He might have made her cum twice already but she was still desperate to feel him stretching her, breaking in her pussy.

Pansy had a panicked moment when she realized that if Granger had turned her head the other way, they'd have made eye contact. She took an involuntary step back, and then shuddered at the realization that maybe she  _ wanted _ that. She wanted to know what it looked like to be totally under the spell of the Potions Master.

She glanced from side to side. The corridor was still empty. Good.

Carefully stepping just a little bit closer than before, Pansy tucked the toe of her black heeled boots into the open crack of the door and leaned on the frame with one hand while the other hovered over her clit, just waiting for the right moment...

Snape was taking his time with Granger, kissing every bare inch of her skin and ripping her blouse open to expose more. Granger's bra opened from the front, and Pansy made a little mental note to acquire such a handy garment for herself.

When Snape wrapped his lips around Granger's perky nipple, Pansy pressed her finger hard against her own clit and gasped.

Luckily, Granger gasped louder, and they didn't hear her.

What would happen if Snape caught her spying?

Pansy’s legs trembled with possibilities. The anger, the cutting remarks -- Or he would drag her inside to teach her a lesson?

Possibilities.

"Seriously, Goyle? Was it really necessary --" Pansy heard a familiar voice down the end of the hall that startled her. Draco. Holding the door frame, she turned to face the fast-approaching footsteps and emerging from the shadows came Draco’s platinum blonde hair, Crabbe and Goyle muddling behind him like two oafs. 

With nowhere to hide and take cover, Pansy did the only sensible thing she could think of and slipped stealthily into Snape’s office. The door had not yet closed when she heard the gravelly calm voice call out behind her. " _ Parkinson _ ." Her breath caught in her chest as feared turning around to face him.

She must have hesitated too long, because Snape's voice called out again, casting a spell that whooshed past her ear and slammed the door shut. She heard the click of the lock, and she shuddered. No escaping now. 

"Come on, then, Pansy," Granger's sweet voice crooned. "Have a look. You know you want to."

Snape snorted. "She already did. I can  _ smell _ how much she enjoyed the show, all the way over there."

"Are you sure that's not just a waft of my own essence lingering on your lips?"

When Pansy finally found her feet and shuffled around, she was utterly shocked by the teasing grin on Granger's face, and the accompanying smirk on Snape's. Granger was still leaning back where she sat on the shelf, propped on her elbows, clothing half-torn and hung askew from her lithe frame, knees up high where Snape stood between them. Snape's outer robe was gone, and he had one hand on Granger's knee, maybe just a bit possessively, and the other still held his wand. Both were looking straight at Pansy, as if they expected her to answer the question that hung in the air just as surely as the smell of sex in the room.

Feet planted, Pansy managed to find her voice next. "Well, don't stop on my account."

Granger and Professor Snape seemed to share a look that lasted a bit too long in her opinion.

"On the desk, Miss Parkinson and take off your clothes," Snape instructed as he lifted Granger up off the shelf, vanishing the broken glass.

Pansy scrambled to comply leaving a trail of clothing behind her before she hopped onto the desk.

"I want to see your pussy," Granger declared as the Gryffindor swot sashayed over to her, licking swollen lips in the process. 

Pansy spread her legs slightly, eyes seeking out her Head of House who seemed more focussed on the Gryffindor than her. She jumped when she felt small warm hands pushing her legs open wider baring her naked cunt. 

"She's soaked already, Severus," Hermione commented as she sunk to her knees. Her breath ghosted over Pansy’s moist lips as she drank in the sight of her engorged cunt. She could see the girl's clit poking out from the confines of its hood. Hermione moved closer before skillfully sucking the sensitive pearl.

Pansy shrieked in surprise not expecting that it would be Granger licking her pussy. She wasn't stupid, she knew about girls who liked girls but she had never experienced it herself. Until now.

“Good girl.” Snape whispered softly in Pansy’s ear and gently took in her lips into his. Savoring her mouth. Granger soaked her tongue into her wet cunt and flicked it. Without any control, Pansy moaned into Snape’s mouth with pleasure. He responded by sliding his fingers through her hair.

Just as gently as he initiated that kiss, he pulled away, and Pansy let out a tiny whimper. Granger took that moment to lock on to her clit and suck hard, and the whimper became a drawn-out moan.

Snape slipped around the side of the desk and pulled his chair back, sitting down with his own bottom on the edge, leaning back and stroking himself through his trousers. Snape's eyes were glued to the vision of Granger's bushy hair between Pansy's legs, tongue slowly sliding up and down her labia. Every upstroke Granger made was mirrored by Snape's fingers over the bulge beneath his clothes.

Pansy had been leaning back on both palms, but she had to steady her trembling body enough to lift one and swipe at the corner of her mouth. Gods, she was  _ drooling _ and he wasn't even nude.

Granger's hands slid up her thighs, and Snape pulled the zip at his fly with the same maddening slowness. One dainty finger delved inside Pansy's pussy just as Snape slipped his own hand inside his pants.

Pansy gasped and shuddered, fighting the instinct to close her eyes. She couldn't do that. She had to keep watching.

“That’s it, Miss Granger. Make her beg.” Snape massaged his cock with his thumb. Mimicking every tongue stroke she gave to Pansy. 

With one flick of Granger’s finger on her plumped cunt, Pansy’s moans became even higher in pitch. Her hand grabbed the shelf that was behind her for stillness. Her eyes rolled back. Her arousal was more intense than any boy’s finger has ever been inside her. 

As she rolled her eyes back to normal, Snape’s eyes met hers. He gave her a small smirk as her fingernails dug into his wooden desk, marking it permanently.

\----------

Hermione continued to explore and tease Pansy's folds with her tongue as she added a second finger inside Pansy's wet cunt, curling them so she could work the girl's g-spot. She didn't need to have her eyes on her beloved Professor to know he was stroking himself. The image alone of him fixed on her and Pansy set her pussy alive, excitement trickling out of her and soaking the flagstone floor. She needed his cock in her pussy so badly. 

She slipped her left hand under her school skirt and began pulling and twisting at her clit seeking out her orgasm for the fourth time that night. Being in the same vicinity of her snarky, sharp-tongued professor always left her having to find a quiet corner and work her cunt until she came. Hermione always found the idea of being caught by a fellow student heighted her arousal. Twice now, she had nearly been caught by Dumbledore himself.

The first time Snape had caught her with her knickers down, she had been mortified as he had stood watching her soak her school skirt giving her the strongest orgasm she had ever had. Five minutes later, he'd had her pinned against a dusty portrait with his long fingers buried in her arse as well as her pussy. Her second orgasm had hit her in surprise and if he hadn't clamped a hand over her mouth, she would have screamed the corridor down.

Returning her attention to the pretty, juicy pink cunt in front of her, Hermione spread the dark haired girls cheeks before she began swiping her tongue over the girl's arsehole, still pumping her fingers in Pansy's pussy. The sounds leaving Pansy's mouth made her hot, and she wanted nothing more than to be spread naked across Snape's bed as he made her tremble and scream.

"Pay attention, Miss Granger," Snape growled as he continued to stroke his hard cock within the confines of his thick wool trousers, eyes watching her every move.

\----------

Pansy's hands flailed everywhere, trying to get some purchase, some stability to the floating feeling building within. She understood, now, exactly why Granger had sent so many glass jars to the floor. Eventually she simply laid back on the desktop, turning her head to the side to see Snape's smirk, and she reached one hand toward him.

"Now, now, Miss Parkinson, you haven't earned that." Snape lifted one booted foot to the edge of the desk and pushed, putting a little more distance between them. "Miss Granger, come here."

The tongue was gone, and Pansy moaned in frustration. She watched as Granger gingerly stepped around the broken shards strewn all over the floor, kicking the larger pieces aside and kneeling in front of Snape's chair.

She tried to simply watch as Snape pulled out his cock and Granger eagerly sucked him. But she couldn't help sliding her hands down to her own pussy and thrusting inside, wishing it was one of them. Either of them. Both of them. Didn't matter.

"I don't remember giving you permission to touch yourself, Miss Parkinson," Snape said, eyes flicking to where her fingers were thrusting in and out of her soaked pussy.

"Professor... please... I need you," Pansy whimpered as invisible rope looped around her wrists, jerking her hands up over her head, securing them to the table.

Never in her life had Pansy felt so aroused as she was at that moment. Even without any form of touch, Pansy screamed loudly as her orgasm tore through her body, making her convulse and twitch as her tight cunt squirted her release across the large room, where it mingled with a few of Snape’s ruined potions ingredients.

"Apparently," Snape drawled, "you do not, in fact, need me."

Granger released his knob with a great pop and insisted, "I do!"

Snape raised one eyebrow at her. "My little show minx, I'm afraid you missed the climax on the desk."

Pansy watched as Granger's wild hair whipped around, and she was the recipient to twin glares. She curled in on herself, or she would have if she hadn't been restrained. All she could do was tug on the magical rope, and even then it was only half-hearted, body still humming from her intense squirting orgasm.

Granger's glare hardened. "I worked so hard for that."

Gods, she was even right. Pansy's face burned in shame at how she lost control.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and the cold, perfect face of Draco Malfoy appeared. "What -- Oh." He shut the door behind him and sheathed his wand. "Are we taking turns with Pansy?"

Her heart fluttered.

Snape snorted, a tiny smirk gracing his lips. "Not at all, Mister Malfoy. We were simply taking turns  _ watching _ ."


End file.
